2 Gods Reborn
by eden36
Summary: Long Long ago. Beginning of the universe exact there were two beings. Gods to all mortals when in reality they were only but two parents looking after their children. But 10,000 years ago in their travels through our infinity, they decided to take a rest a long nap allowing their children to live among the mortals. Now they awake once more and shenanigans in sues


**Island of Patch **

_**deep underground**_

"UGH,Haoya are you there?," a crimsonette woman with silver eyes awoke and looked up from the bed to a woman with brown pink and white hair.

"How long has it been, Shinku?" Haoya opened and closed her eyes repeatedly before looking left to her wife.

"About 10,000 years,Judging from the crick in my neck," Shinku slowly got up and kissed Haoya on the forehead.

"I'm hoping our little ones didn't do anything dumb," Haoya started to go to the small kitchen but stopped realizing anything that was left would have gone bad long ago.

"Your kidding right, knowing the little bear and little pup, they both already stabbed each other repeatedly, and considering we've been in hibernation for a couple thousand years, we might need to use the information spell before anything else so we have a clue of what's happened while we got our sleep," Shinku grabbed a few rose petals and scattered them in the form of an arcane symbol

"Do we have to, cause it suuuuuucks," Haoya winned slowly. "It always hurts immediately afterwards,That and it happens really fast, giving me a migraine for hours."

"Yeah, yeah but I would prefer not acting like a newborn mortal thank you very much," Shinku gave a comforting smile before it slowly morphed into a smirk. "We could get some sweets after this," Shinku smiled and gave Haoya peck to her cheek.

Haoya's puffed her cheeks, "I despise you so much right now."

"Excuse me but 10,000 years is more than enough time for new desserts to be made," Shinku gave a knowing smirk as a small bit of drool started to leak from Haoya.

"FINE! JUST START THE DAMN SPELL, " Haoya turned to the side with a pout, 'we better get some,' she mumbled.

Shinku started to do a small chant before a flow of light entered the room and slowly stepped into the symbol and gave a few grunts of pain before stepping out of the symbol slowly with a wobble to her step, "Holy shit there is way too much to talk about."

"Yeah yeah exciting stuff don't spoil it for me," Haoya stepped into the circle gave a few screams of pain then stepped off, eyes widening "We need to go down to the village NOW,"

"Wait shouldn't we find our little ones," Shinku asked as she was pulled out of the cave

"First, whatever the hell ice cream is, then we go to Ozzy's school, then we go find Saley, and on the way we get the other 4," Haoya said with far more enthusiasm for the part about ice cream than ether 'Ozzy' or 'Saley'.

"Fine, but we need a weapon to, you know, hide with the mortals," Shinku replied not wanting to draw attention to 2 women destroying everything in their path…. again.

"Ugh fine," Haoya stopped outside the mountain and created a parasol with a blade hidden within it.

"Oh going old fashion," Shinku smirked.

"Oh and what are you doing?" Haoya raised a brow as a red scythe and sniper was formed.

"Meet Crescent Rose, half scythe and sniper," Shinku smiled as she fired a shot which tore through a wall with a grin on her face, Haoya nodded and started to walk out of the hole with Shinku following suit.

"While we're at it we should go by different names."

"Why? No one will remember us. The only ones who will, we are trying to find."

"True but we are already in a new time might as well," Shinku shrugged.

"I was thinking of…."

**Beacon**

Ozpin was having a pretty good day if he could say so himself the initiation was going well students where finding partners, but the sense of absolute embarrassment and dread did throw him off "_Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important,_" Ozpin thought as he looked towards the cameras he noticed two intruders and his face went white as he noticed a red cloak with a rose symbol.

"I told you we should have stayed to the shore, but noooo, let's fight some Grimm along the way," Haoya mumbled her arms flailing about while shoving another spoon full of Neapolitan Ice cream.

Shinku mumbled something along the lines of don't rub it in.

'_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_,' the thought passed through Ozpin's head as he started to have a panic attack and stopped and slowly relaxed "_I just need to explain to them why I didn't show up to their awakening,_' and then the panic attack reappeared '_I can't explain fighting Salem!,_' Ozpin 'slowly' drank from his coffee to calm his nerves.

**Emerald Forest**

Yang Xiao Long was having a pretty yangtastic day if she could say so herself which she did mentally. Alot she had fun destroying Junior's bar, and going to Beacon and felt closer to finding her mother. But she right now was wondering about her older family '_I mean what happened to my grandparents_,' was one of the thoughts going through her head. She had meet and adored her grandma Long and that was it, She had seen some photos of her grandfather Long but just like her mother all other info involving her brandwen half was only left to her uncle and dad."Are you sure you know where we're going," As Yang looked towards the noise her eyes widened '_Summer?_' Yang stared in disbelief before bolting towards the person and nearly tackled her.

"Two things. One, that's not how you say hello to someone. Second, hello, who are you?" Yang immediately jumped and clambered off the person. As her cheeks reddened she got a good look at both girls. The one she had tackled was Summer if not a little shorter and with a chubbier face than her. The other looked as if Neapolitan ice cream came to life and took the form of a young girl. "Ummmmmmmm. I'm suuuuuuupppper sorry it's just you remind me of someone I used to know." Yang looked at the not Summer.

"Oh it's perfectly okay. I am Ruby and she," Shinku waved towards Haoya. Yang stared in horror as her jaw dislocated itself to make room for the rest of the girls ice cream flavored middle finger to physics. "It's Neopilitan, or Neo for short."

'_Is that a coincidence_?' Yang looked back towards 'Ruby'. "Uhh well I guess since you two are together then that means I still have to look for a partner."

Ruby's face scrunched up, "Why would you need to team up?"

Yang looked, "For initiation," As she watched both girls look at each other than at her then back at each other was the second Yang realized that the two girls weren't part of initiation, "If it's not a bother, what are you two doing here?"

"Trying to get to that tower our little one is up there." Neo pointed at the CTC tower with her cone.

'_Little one?' _"Do you two at least know how to fight," Yang asked a little more worried after getting a couple of giggles between the two girls almost like a joke she didn't get.

"Yea you could say that," Ruby smiled an extra big smile almost as if to compensate for the mischievous smirk from Neo.

"Okay then both of you stay near me, it would be bad if you two got lost."

_**A.N Yay? I think this is definitely a bad idea more stories that won't be updated for half the year woo. Here is a challenge to all But seraphimnight **_(you already know the answer so it's obvious) _**guess who the other children are 1 should be obvious the other 3 are all up to you**_

_**Also Spell/rituals/God voodoo bs Info**_

_**Information Spell**_

**Allows for one to gather information from whatever has been placed in the arcane symbol (****Material used this time was rose petals) **


End file.
